


That's NOT Rad

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass (But in Fallout 4) [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "I can't come back."Prompt 14 from fictober-event on tumblr





	That's NOT Rad

"I can't come back. Not after this. It's just too much." 

Hancock looked at her. He was having the time of his life in the Glowing Sea. However, Mati was suffering. Even with a hazmat suit, the radiation was making her extremely sick. Not to mention the amount of bugs and supersized monsters constantly attacking them didn't help her situation. 

Nate shined his power armor light on her as he turned towards her. "You don't have to keep going with me. I'll finish this by myself if you and Hancock want to head back." 

Hancock frowned for a moment, but understood how it was affecting Mati. He agreed to travel back with Mati to make sure she was safe. Nate had power armor and good guns to exterminate anything in his way. 

"Oh, fuck." Mati mumbled with a pained expression. She hurried to take the helmet off to expel more matter from her stomach. 

"Yeah. You need to go." Nate said. "Stay safe, okay?" 

Mati wiped her mouth with a gloved hand and put her helmet back on. It didn't help that she had to take in more radiation every time she had to take off her helmet to avoid throwing up in her suit. She already made that mistake once. She nodded to Hancock. Time to get out of there.


End file.
